vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spectre
|-|The Spectre= |-|Full Potential/Unbound Spectre= Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-A at his peak, but usually qualifies for much lower levels | 1-A Name: The Spectre Origin: DC Comics Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Ghost, Police detective, Angel, Wrath of God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Enhanced Stamina, Enhanced Durability, Invulnerability, Flight, Reality Warping, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting (includes changing his size), Non-Corporeal, Precognition, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Illusion Creation, Soul Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Duplication, Absorption, Resurrection (Resurrecting others will send the Spectre into the sea of nothingness), Fusionism, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Possession, Transmutation, Ice Manipulation, Invisibility, Power Nullification, Attack Reflection, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Immortality (Types 1 and 4) | Regeneration (True-Godly; regenerated after being thrown and erased in the Void), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 10), Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Far superior to Doctor Fate who is insignificant compared to him; Casually funnels enough energy to Damage to recreate the universe ) | Multiverse level+ at his strongest (See the notes below for further clarification) | Outerverse level (By breaking the constraint of individual identity, the Spectre's true nature is a spirit merged with the Logoz. He merged with the Void beyond Voids and is directly connected to the Oversoul itself. The power of the Spectre was so great and all-encompassing that its fullest potential was impossible to exploit. He has fought with Michael Demiurgos and caused the latter to overexert himself) Speed: Massively FTL+ '| 'Omnipresent '(One with the Void and all of Creation) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable| Irrelevant Striking Strength: Universal+ | Multiversal+ '''| '''Outerversal Durability: Universe level+ | Multiverse level+ at his strongest | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite | Infinite | Infinite Range: Universal+ | Multiversal+ at his strongest | Outerversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Knowledge of events of the future and used to be part of a police department. Near-Omniscient and remembers the Crisis on Infinite Earths | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: The Spectre can be injured or even slain by sufficient magic force such as the Spear of Destiny (although it should be noted that due to the nature of the Spear, it is precisely suited to harm him). If his body dies then The Spectre will be no more and the human spirit and the Divine Wrath will separate. The amount of power he has is limited by the amount The Presence is willing to give him, so his power level canonically varies enormously between different appearances, even beyond normal differences between writers and decades. He also cannot do anything that The Presence will not allow him to do | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Intimidation: The Spectre excels at being able to intimidate and frighten his adversaries. This is usually done through showy spectacles such as assuming a monstrous appearance, growing in size, projecting a loud, booming voice, etc. In combat he can shoot green (or yellow) energy blasts. * Judgment: The Spectre punishes souls who have done evil, often by using his reality warping powers to give them ironic punishments, and then damning their souls to hell. Key: Base | Crisis on Infinite Earths | Unbound/Full Potential Spectre Notes: The Spectre's destructive capacity is variable, but he is ranked as Multiverse Level+, due to matching the Anti-Monitor when the entity was displayed at its strongest (although the Spectre had to be boosted by all of the DC heroes in order to do so). However, he is not normally portrayed as this powerful. In addition, he has repeatedly been badly outmatched against the 5-dimensional imps in "Crisis Times Five", "World's Funnest", and "Emperor Joker". Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Angels Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionists Category:Soul Users Category:Ghosts Category:Detectives Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Possession Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hax Users Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1